


Puerta

by Iridiscencia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 03, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Ese día Sherlock se sentía bien por sus amigos, pero tampoco podía negar lo miserable que se sentía por dentro.





	Puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí durante el hiatus que hubo antes de que iniciara la temporada tres. Sí, este escrito tiene años pero de alguna forma quería compartirlo.

 

Estaba a su lado en el altar; podía notar perfectamente que aquel hombre estaba nervioso y confundido. Sí, John Watson sonreía, pero había algo distinto en aquella expresión, nerviosismo o quizá no, tal vez el detective solo se estaba proyectando.

La novia entro, resplandeciente, sonriendo; todos le miraban, definitivamente era su día. Caminaba al compás de la ya trilladísima música usada en todas bodas. Llego al altar, John le tomo de las manos y la ceremonia inicio. Sherlock escuchó con atención todo, no quería dejar pasar el momento en el que entregaría los anillos.

De vez en cuando miraba a John y eso le dolía en el corazón.

Se había tardado mucho en admitir lo débil que John Watson le hacía sentir y de que no podía seguir negando más lo que ya era obvio para todos; todo fue en una tarde muy extraña, la misma en la cual John le dio la noticia de su compromiso con Mary Morstan. En un principio Sherlock creyó que se sentía así porque sabía que con ello John tendría que marcharse de Baker Street para hacer aquella vida que tanto deseaba. Sabía los planes de John para hacer una familia, que antes no lo hubiera querido realizar se debía tal vez a que él siempre hacia algo que terminaba alejando las oportunidades de John de realizar su “sueño” además, había tantos factores de por medio por lo cual aquello tampoco podía ser.

Y no es que tuviera esperanza de algo correspondido, no; además, Mary Morstan le agradaba demasiado, era quizá de las pocas personas que comprendía la mecánica que había entre John y él.

Estaba feliz por sus amigos, pero, por otra parte, no podía negar que había algo de dolor.

Quería refugiarse en su “Palacio Mental” quedarse ahí y no salir nunca más; pero era imposible, tenía que afrontar aquello. Se desconectó un momento después de entregar los anillos pero volvió a la realidad en cuanto los novios terminaron de decir sus votos. 

“Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable a ahora o calle para siempre”

Esa frase le hizo exaltarse, un silencio reino en todo el lugar, noto como las miradas de algunos de sus amigos más se posaban sobre él, no les presto mucha atención, no a todas, solo a una.

Mary Morstan le miraba fijamente, como si esperara que él detuviera todo aquello; y sí, una parte de él le pedía tomar a John de la mano y salir corriendo con él pero no lo haría, no tenía sentido pues en ese momento John ni siquiera le miraba, él solo observaba a Mary, le miraba con tanta adoración que no había duda, le amaba con todo su ser.

Sherlock miró a Mary y negó con la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

Los novios sellaron la ceremonia con un beso.

Y Sherlock selló una puerta más en su palacio mental.

No era la primera vez.


End file.
